


Before I Was Invisible...

by flickawhip



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna remembers Kristen in the small ways a friend always should...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Was Invisible...

Anna remembers Kristen's smile, her laugh, her easy if awkward happiness. She remembers when they used to be friends, when Kristen used to be able to talk to her without seeming distant. She misses her, she misses the friendship, the laughter and the easy comfort they could get just by being close. Things have changed. 

She stands, stares, at Kristen, wishes she had the guts to say hello when they meet at premieres, but she doesn't. 

The memories cloud her and she sighs, wishing they could go back... back to the better days, before Kristen fucked up, before Anna fucked up worse by pulling away, she should have been a good friend, instead... she panicked. Now she's paying the price.


End file.
